Tea's Coming Home
by journey maker
Summary: Tea now an accomplished ballerina is coming home after being gone for ten years, find out what caused her to leave.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_The Headlines in the Domino Gazette read : Hometown girl makes it big in Europe. Tea Gardner is an accomplished ballerina and is now on tour and is going to make an appearance here at the Domino Theater. For more information please call the Box Office._

When Joey read the paper he couldn't believe it, Tea was coming home. He called out to Mai and she came to see what was the problem and when he showed her the paper she too became excited. Well she did it, she finally has accomplished all she set out to do. Joey we have to get tickets, so please call and get two while I put this little rascal to bed. She was talking about the little son Joshua.

While Joey was calling for tickets, Yami was reading the paper and he showed it to Yugi. Hey, we have to go so lets call for tickets, which they did. All of her friends were going all but one. Seto Kaiba couldn't be bothered with such trivial things. He had a business to run and that didn't call going to some stupid dance thing. Well Mokuba had other plans, he had already got two tickets and now he was on a mission to get his brother there and to get those two back together again.

_Flash Back:_

When Tea was in High School and taking dancing lessons, she had been asked to teach Kaiba how to dance. While she was trying to show him, well lets just say that something happened and they started liking each other. Their relationship was really strange. While they were in school they were like strangers but when she was at the Manor teaching him to dance, they were almost lovers. Tea started thinking that their relationship would go further, while Kaiba was having cold feet and decided to break it off and asked her not to return that he got another instructor to help him. That was the beginning of the end for her.

None of friends ever knew of her broken heart except for Mokie, who despised his brother for hurting her that way. He tried to talk to Seto only to be told to mind his own business and he was never to mention her name again in his presence.

So Tea put all her time into dancing and one day right after graduation she was accepted into a dance academy in Europe and she accepted without even thinking. When she told all of her friends they wished her all kinds of luck and they had a going away party for her. The one person she wished would be there wasn't and so she left Domino with a broken heart. Now she was coming home would it be different this time?

_End of Flash Back:_

Her flight landed at Domino Airport and there to meet her were Yugi, Yami, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke and Mokuba, but Seto wasn't there. She had tears running down her face when she saw all of them and they hugged and kissed her and welcomed her back home. They got her luggage and as Tristan was driving to take her to her hotel she caught up on all the things that she missed, like the marriage of Joey and Mai and the birth of their son. She felt really bad when Yugi said that Solomon had passed away because he had been really nice to her. As the told her all the crazy things that went on she thought about Seto and wondered what he was doing. Mokie smiled at her and she kissed his cheek. Thanks for being here, I miss you so much she told him. They finally all left and she got unpacked and then she rested till her performance that evening.

They all planned on going together to her performance and they asked if Mokuba wanted to go with them and he said that he would. When he got home he was going to have a talk with his stubborn older brother and find someway to get him to go see Tea, but he didn't know just how he was going to do it.

As Mokie walked into the Manor he decided to just tell Seto exactly how he felt and go from there. He found his brother in his Office working like he always was, and he said to Seto, you need to get off your ass and get ready we have an engagement to go to tonight and like it or not we are going!

Seto stopped what he was doing and sat there and stared at his brother no knowing what to say. Then he turned off his computer and stood up and then he asked where exactly are we going? I wish that you'd stop acting so damn stupid! Then he said we have to go to the Theater and see the rendition of Swan Lake being performed at the Domino Theater, don't you remember me telling you about it?

Well, I'm not going so just let it go Seto told him. Then Mokie did something that he had never done before, he went over and slapped his brother across his face and stood there waiting for him to retaliate, which didn't happen instead Seto just rubbed his face and then he said alright if it means that much to you, we'll go and he left the Office and climbed the stairs to his room. Mokie stood there for a minute and then he went to get dressed himself. As he got dressed Mokie wondered how this evening would go when Seto realized that Tea was the lead Ballerina? Only time would tell.

Please R&R.

Chapter Two Coming Up.. Does Seto stay or leave?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

The Theater was packed and as the gang entered they were excited to see their friend doing what she loved to do and that was to dance. They got to their seats and were a little surprised to see both Mokuba and Seto already there. As they waited for the curtain to rise, they all reminisced about the good times that they had while Tea was there. They laughed and sometimes one of them would wipe a tear away remembering. Seto was so upset to hear them talking about her. He still had feelings for her yet he never showed them to anyone even his brother. Seto was thinking about leaving when they announced that the European Dancing Troupe was going to do their rendition of Swan Lake and the lights dimmed and the curtain began to rise and there standing right up front on the stage was Tea and boy did she look beautiful.

As the program came to and end, everyone in the theater including Seto stood and gave a roaring applause for tonight's performance. As each dancer came up and took a bow the place went nuts, but when it was time for Tea to take her bow, well the place went nuts. Joey and Yugi both went on stage to give her two dozen of roses that were from all of her friends and then their eyes met and time seemed to stand still. Then Tea blinked and it was over and she kissed both Joey and Yugi and thanked them for the flowers. When see looked again he was gone.

She blinked back her tears and put on her most gracious smiles and thanked everyone for coming out tonight to see the performance. As everyone started leaving and Tea went back stage to change she got a note on the note it said: You are more beautiful then I remembered, will you have dinner with me tomorrow? It was signed Seto. Tea didn't know what to do because her heart was beating over time. Should she go? She was so confused, maybe if she talked to Mai it might help so she decided to call them tomorrow and talk to her.

Mai and Tea went to lunch at the fancy Domino Green Dragon and as they talked and had their lunch, Tea showed her the note and asked what should I do? Mai smiled at her and then she said Joey told me everything and all I can say is if you want to see him again then go, but just make damn sure that you leave your heart guarded so he can't break it again. Tea laughed and then she thanked Mai for listening. They enjoyed their lunch and when it was over Tea agreed to come over and see their son Joshua. Mai had shown her pictures of him and he looked just like his father. They said goodbye and Tea went to get ready for her dinner date with Seto.

Mokuba found out about the dinner date and he told his brother, you hurt her again and I swear that I'll find someway to make you sorry. She is the most precious thing that was ever placed on this rotten earth and she was his friend and I don't like it when you say or do something to hurt one of my friends. Seto had to hold back his laughter but then he realized that he didn't have friends like that and what would it feel like if he did? Tonight would be extra special and he was going to make damn sure that he didn't do something to screw it up.

When she opened her door there stood the most handsome man and he looked good enough to eat. When Seto saw her well his heart rate went off the scales. He offered her his arm and they walked to the elevator and as they got into the limo he could smell her cologne and it was making his body feel really weird. When the got to the restaurant and they were shown to their table he couldn't remember ever being this happy. It was a night that neither of them would ever forget. They both had a very nice time and they even had lots of fun remembering things that they did in High School and both of them seemed to forget the bad times.

When it was time for them to leave, Seto asked if he could see her again? Tea didn't know if she should, but then she decided to give it a try and she told him that they would be in town till the end of next week and then they would be going back to Europe and yes she would love to see him again.

Please R&R.

Chapter Three Coming Up.. What happens?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Tea had another practice with the troupe and as she was dancing with her partner she was thinking about what it would be like if Seto was her partner and she nearly made a mistake but caught herself before it happened. When they were through Philippe asked her what he problem was and she nearly burst out laughing but she said that she had a slight headache and he accepted her answer.

Tea went back to her hotel and took a nap and then she got ready for he date with Seto. He never told her where they were going so she opted wearing a nice pants suit which made her figure look really great. She was waiting for Seto when she got a case of butterflies in her stomach and nearly called it off.

When Seto showed up he was wearing jeans and a very nice shirt and she felt over dressed. I thought that we'd go for a ride and maybe stop for a picnic he said. She smiled and said alright but just wait her for a minute.

She ran back to her bedroom and changed into jeans and a t-shirt and they went back downstairs and there sat his Hummer. He drove all over the back roads and it was a day that she'd never forget. They stopped at a little road side stand and he bought fruit, some bread, some preserves and several bottles of cold water and then he drove to a little spot that he had discovered when he was driving one day.

Seto parked the Hummer under a tree and got into the back and produced a large blanket which he spread on the ground and then he got the things he bought and they sat down on the blanket and enjoyed the scenery and great weather. As they sat there they started talking about things in their lives and he was surprised to learn that she was about to be given the title of first ballerina soon. She explained what that meant and he told her that he was very happy for her. The ate the bread with the sweet preserves and they shared the fruit and drank the ice cold water. Soon they both were tired and he suggested that they lay down and rest. Tea wasn't so sure that it was a good idea but she was so tired that she did it anyway and soon they fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes Seto was sitting up against the tree watching her. He whispered, you are so beautiful and he leaned down to kiss her, but she moved and stood up. I think we should start back she said and she started cleaning up the stuff. Seto was a little annoyed but he didn't say anything he just helped and soon they were on their way back. When he pulled up in front of her hotel he got out and opened her door and helped her out. Tea said what a wonderful time she had and then she left him standing there and went inside and up to her room, here she proceeded to cry her eyes out.

Tea wanted so badly to have him kiss her, but she was terrified of getting hurt again that she decided to just put an end to it before either of them did anything stupid. She went to bed knowing that in two days she would be gone back to Europe and that would be the last time that she'd see any of her friend for a very long time. The phone rang and woke her up the next morning and it was Mokie and he wanted to talk to her. She asked if he could come over to her hotel because she had to get ready for to go to the Theater. He told her that he would be there within the hour.

Please R&R.

Chapter Four Coming Up.. What could he want?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

When there was a knock on her door, Tea opened it to find Mokuba standing there and he was crying. Mokie she said as she grabbed hold of him and held him to her. What's the matter? Mokie wiped his face and then he said, Seto's acting really crazy and I don't know why. He started acting really nuts when he came home yesterday, can you please tell me what happened? Tea lead him over and they sat on the couch and she whispered this is really between Seto and me. Mokie then begged her to tell him because he was worried about his brother. Tea closed her eyes and then she said, alright but this has to stay between you and me. Mokie said that he understood.

When she was finished telling Mokuba he was again crying. If I were you I'd get as far away from here as I could because if I know my brother he isn't through trying to get you to get back together with him and right now he'd destroy you for sure. Tea just sat there and then she kissed his cheek and said I think you need to get home before Seto finds out that you were here. He hugged her and wished her all the luck in the world and then he left. Tea just stood there leaning against the door and then she went and called her Manager and asked if he could find her another place to stay just until they left Domino? Jerry knew about her past and he reassured Tea that he would find a place within the hour and for her to pack her things and be ready to leave.

Seto called the Hotel and was told that Tea Gardner no longer was there and when he asked if they knew where she went, there was a pause and then the Manager of the Hotel got on the line and told Seto that he didn't know. Seto was getting angrier and angrier with every passing minute and then he yelled "don't you know who I am, I and Seto Kaiba and I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp, so if you don't want to lose your job you will tell me what I want to know, and now!!!"

The Manager then said, sir I know who you are, but it is against company policies to give out that information. Now I have work to do so if there isn't anything else then I will say goodbye and then the line went dead.

Seto sat there and stared at the phone, no one had ever been that rude to him before and he wasn't going to let that idiot get away with it. He called the owner of the Hotel and old friend of his and when he was through even his friend told Seto that his Manager did exactly what he was suppose to do and he was sorry if it made him angry. Seto was almost livid and when his Secretary told him that he had a call on line one, he nearly bit her head off. When he picked up the phone and pushed button one and he yelled into the phone "this had better be really important!" When he heard her voice he stopped yelling and almost swallowed his tongue. Tea I'm sorry for yelling.

Seto you need to just give me some space and let me decide if I want to see you again and stop bothering and yelling at people and trying to bully everyone into doing what you want. This is my decision and only mine, so if you don't stop then I am going to have to tell you go to hell and I don't ever want to see you ever again. The line went dead and he just sat there staring at the phone and then he laid his head on his desk and started to cry. She was right it was her decision and he needed to understand and let her have time to decide but it was so hard when after not seeing her for all those years and now having feelings for her again and to have her tell him that she didn't want to open that door again, well it was going to be very hard but he was going to try to give time as she asked.

Please R&R.

Chapter Five Coming Up...The last performance and the going away party..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Tea was backstage getting ready, when her Manager came and "told her that a fan wanted to get her autograph" and being that she had a few minutes she "agreed to see the person." When Seto walked in, she nearly called for Security till he asked her to hear him out.

Seto handed her one red rose and then he said "I know that I've been a regular son-of-a-bitch and I don't blame you or anyone else for hating me, but if you'd give he a chance I'd love to start over." Then he said "hello my name is Seto Kaiba and I'm one of your fans and I'd love to get your autograph." He handed her a picture he had gotten of her dressed as the Swan in Swan Lake. She nearly broke out laughing till he realized that he was really serious and she signed the picture.

Mokuba came racing into the room thinking that his brother was going to cause her more harm and when he saw his brother he stopped and listened. Is it possible that we could maybe write to each other and maybe even a phone call, which I'll pay for? Tea didn't know what to say and then she saw Mokie and he nodded his head yes and she told Seto that she'd love to. Seto kissed her hand and as he turned to leave he ruffled his brothers hair and left to go back to his seat.

" Is he for real?" She asked Mokie. "I think so because when I got home yesterday I asked where he was and our head housekeeper said that he was in the Library and he was crying really hard. I ran into there and he was sitting on the couch holding that same picture and he was telling it that if he ever got a second chance that he would be a totally different person so he could win back your love." Her Manager came and said "that she had to be on stage in three minutes" and she kissed Mokie and he left to go join his brother.

The performance was just as flawless as all the others and when they all came out to take their bows the audience went just as crazy. Tea and Philippe came out for their bows well the audience really went nuts. Then Seto and Mokuba came up on stage to give her twenty long stemmed red roses and to "thank her and the others for gracing their town with all of their talents and to let them know that Domino would be thrilled if they ever found their way back to perform again."

Later that evening there was a going away party for the entire troupe and it was really something to see. Everyone in the town turned out to show their gratitude for the troupe coming and performing in the town. Tea was with her friends and they were laughing and joking and then Seto and Mokie walked up and Seto asked "if they could join them?" Joey stood up and offered Seto his hand and he said "they would be honored if they did." So her last few hours in Domino was filled with laughter and love. Tomorrow they would be boarding the planes for their return trip to Europe and it would probably be years before she got to come home.

Seto asked her to dance and she accepted and as the song "Three times a lady" played they danced around the floor and she laid her head on his chest and he held her close and actually sang the song to her. They both had tears in their eyes and it was pure hell on both of them knowing that soon this night would be over. So at the strike of midnight everyone kissed her and wished her the best of luck and the party was over.

Please R&R.

Chapter Six Coming Up... tradegy strikes...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

It had been six months since Tea had been gone and Seto was coming to grips with all of what had happened. He and Tea had corresponded several times and they had talked on the phone quiet often. He was really trying to be patient and it was hard but with Mokie's help he was managing.

One evening while they were watching the television the station broke in to the program that they were watching with a News Bulletin "A terrible automobile accident had taken the lives of several of the European Ballet Troupe. Four had died and six were severely injured. That's all we have for now. We will update when we have more."

Mokie fell apart and it took all Seto could do not to fall apart too. He called a friend that worked at the Station and asked "if he could please find out who had died and who were injured."

Matt told Seto "that it would take awhile but he'd get back to him when he had some more information."

Just then the phone rang and it was Joey and he wanted to know if "Seto knew anymore about the accident?"

Seto told "him what he knew and when he found out anything else he would call him."

Joey "thanked him" and hung up.

In a Hospital in Europe:

Tea was in critical condition. She had lost her left leg and had suffered a concussion and they didn't know if she was going to live. Philippe and several of the other dancers lost their lives in the crash. All that the Police knew for sure is that a drunk driver had crossed the center line and hit the bus they were riding in head on and it killed the other driver. The Manager was frantic trying to find out anything about his dancers and he knew that it was going to be a long night.

Back in Domino:

Everyone in Domino was saying prayers for all that was involved in the accident. Mokie didn't go to school that day because he was just to shaken up. It was killing everyone to wait to find out anything that they could about the accident. Finally three hours later Matt called Seto and "gave him the information that he had. Tea Gardner was in a Hospital in France and she was in critical condition and he then told Seto about the others."

When he hung up Seto called and had his jet readied and he called Joey and told him what he found out. I'm leaving for France as soon as my jet is ready and I'll call and let you know what I find out.

When the jet landed in France Seto and Mokie went directly to the Hospital and there he met with the Manager. "How's Tea?" Seto asked him. The doctor think that she'll pull through but some of the others are worse off. Seto then told him, "let the Hospital know that I want the best for everyone and I don't give a damn what it will cost." The Manager almost started crying and he "thanked Seto." Then they sat down and waited for any information on Tea's condition.

Tea finally came to and she didn't remember what had happened. She had been asleep when the accident happened. The Doctor told her about losing her leg and she totally fell apart.

Just then the door opened up and there stood Seto. He hurried over to her bed and she reached out and he took her hand and said "we'll get through this together." Tea then passed out and Seto pulled a chair over and sat down.

The Doctor looked at Seto as if he had a second head and asked ?just who the hell are you?"

Seto looked directly in the eye and he said "I'm her fiancée and I'm here to stay."

Mokie finally got through to Domino and talked to Yami and asked" if he'd tell the others about Tea."

"How are you and Seto doing?" Yami asked.

"Seto is in with her and he is causing quiet a stir, he has told them that he is her fiancée and they better get use to him being in there because he isn't leaving." Mokie told Yami.

"If you need anything just call" Yami told Mokie and then he hung up and started calling everyone.

Please R&R.

Chapter Seven Coming Up... Tea's greastest challange..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Tea was in and out of conciseness for two days. Seto was sitting beside her bed the entire time. Mokie would come and he would sit while Seto would get something to eat or call Domino to find out what was happening at Kaiba Corp. One afternoon Tea opened her eyes and there sat Seto and she whispered his name. Seto sat up and then he smiled and stood up beside the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

Tea closed her eyes and the she asked "did I hear the Doctor right, did I lose my let?" Seto took hold of her hand and then he whispered "yes." She opened her eyes to see tears in his eyes and it took her by surprise but she didn't say anything. Then the door opened and Mokie walked in and when he saw that she was awake he came over and wanted to know "how are you feeling?"

Tea smiled at him and then she said "like hell."

The Doctor came in then and told her that "in another two weeks she would have to start physical therapy."

Seto then asked "if she could be moved to a Hospital back in Domino?" Tea was shocked when she heard him but deep down inside she wanted to go home.

The Doctor told Seto that "she would be able to travel in about one week, but she would have to be very careful not to tear the stitches that they had to put into her leg where they had to amputate it above the knee."

Then Seto looked down at Tea and asked "do you want to go back home?" Tea smiled at him and she nodded her head yes because she couldn't talk right now without embarrassing herself. So Seto then left the room to make arrangements for a special flight that would bring them back home. Mokie stayed and they talked for awhile longer and then Tea yawned and they laughed. "I guess I'll take a nap" Tea said. Mokie kissed her cheek and sat down on the chair and closed his eyes.

When Seto got through making the arrangements for the flight, he called Yami and told him want was going on and asked him to let the others know. Yami told Seto "let Tea know that she is in our prayers." Seto told Yami that he would and then he went back to her room, to find both Tea and Mokie both asleep. He chuckled softly to himself and then he went over to the other chair and sat down and he too fell asleep.

When Seto was calling and making arrangements for the flight, he also called the Hospital at Kaiba Corp and talked to Dr. Ken Johansson who was the head Physician and told him about what had happened to Tea and the they were coming home so that she could be near her friends when she was going through the therapy and Dr. Johansson told Seto that they would be ready when they got home.

Today they were leaving the Hospital in France and going home to Domino. As Seto lifted Tea in his arms and sat her in the wheelchair she touched the side of his face and he kissed her. As he wheeled her out side to the awaiting ambulance, she told all the staff "thank you for making me feel so well." Then Seto lifted her and placed her in the ambulance and Seto road with her, while Mokie road in the limo and they were off to the Airport and onto the plane which Seto made special arrangements for a gurney for Tea to lay on to be added to the plane and they were on their way home to Domino.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eight Coming Up... Tea's new life..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

Seto asked the Pilot "to radio ahead to the tower and let them know when they would be landing so that there would be an ambulance waiting to take Tea right to the Hospital." Tea was resting because it was a very stressful day for her and she would need all the strength it would take to have the Doctors measuring and fitting her with an artificial leg and then the therapy to be able to use the leg and learn to walk again. She should have been scared shitless, but she wasn't because she knew that she would have all of her friends especially Seto and Mokie to help her through all of it.

When the plane landed they transferred her to the ambulance and again Seto was with her while Mokie went home with their luggage. At the Hospital Tea was taken to her own private suite where Doctor Johansson was waiting to meet her and to asset what damage was done to her leg. While he was examining her, Seto was on the phone to Kaiba Corp to find out what if anything had happened and then he called Yami and "told him where Tea was and to ask if the others could wait till tomorrow to visit because she was really tired and needed her rest."

Yami told Seto "I understand and I will tell the others, just let her know that we are all thinking of her." Seto told him that he would.

The Nurse told Seto that "he could go back in that the Doctor was through." Doctor Johansson was telling Tea " the damage isn't as bad as it looks and I think that you should be able to adjust to the artificial leg very well."

Tea was shaking and Seto took her hand in his and it seemed to help. She then said to the Doctor "my dancing career is all over isn't it?" The Doctor said " yes it is for the kind of dancing that you're use to, but it doesn't mean that you can't teach dance to others."

Tea had tears in her eyes as she thought about the ones that didn't make it and Doctor Johansson excused himself and left. Seto lowered the rail and took her into his arms and she started crying and then she was shaking so badly that he thought that she'd shake herself apart. "Tea honey, you need to stop crying it's tearing me apart." Seto whispered to her. She looked up into his eyes and then she said "thank you for being here for me, I don't think I could of handled it by myself."

Seto leaned down and kissed her and then he said "where else would I be when you needed someone, Tea I love you and will always be here for you." Tea held tightly onto to Seto as she tried to stop crying, and soon she cried herself to sleep. Seto held her for a while longer and then he laid her down and sat there by the bed. She was the most important thing in his life and he was going to prove it to her.

The next day all of her friends were there and they all gave her hugs and kisses. As they visited they all laughed and cried and gave thanks that she was going to be alright. Mai gave her a present that was from all of them and when Tea opened it there was a necklace that said Friendship Forever on it and on the back all their names were inscribed. Tea thanked them all for the necklace and Mai put it on her. No one wanted to bring up the accident but Tea knew that it would help her if they all knew and so she told them.

When she was finished they all were crying again because they all knew how close they came to losing her. Soon it Visiting Hours were over, and they told her that they would be back tomorrow. They all gave her a kiss and then they left. Seto was coming off the elevator as they were leaving and Joey walked over and said "we all want to thank you for being there for Tea, we know that you love her and we just want to let you know not to ever hurt her again." Seto and Joey stood there toe to toe when Seto offered his hand to him and he said "I'd rather die then to make her cry again and that's a promise." They shook hands and then they left. Seto went to Tea's room and went inside. As he opened the door she was looking at the pictures of the Troupe that she danced with and tears were running down her face. He knew that she needed to come to grips with what happened but it still tore at his heart to see her cry.

Tea looked up and there was Seto and she wiped her face and tried to put on a smile for him. Seto walked over and gave her a kiss and she showed him the beautiful necklace that they gave her and he smiled and said "that's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen." Soon it was time for her to go to bed and Seto pulled over the chair and sat down and he turned off the lights and she asked "could you please leave them on?" Seto turned them back on and they went to sleep.

Please R&R.

Chapter Nine Coming Up.. The Press finds out where Tea is...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

Seto had hired three guards to stay by Tea's room since he got word about the leak about her being in the Hospital. Seto wanted to make damn sure that she wasn't harassed and that she would be safe. Just to make sure that if anyone bribed any of the guards he asked Yami, Bakura and Marik to stay in her room in shifts. They told him "we'll do it because she's our friend."

Everything was going smoothly till one evening when all the visitors were told that Visiting Hours were over and the floors were quiet, a woman dressed in a Nursing Uniform entered Tea's room pretending to be checking her vitals. This woman never saw Bakura sitting in the dark and when she started to lift the sheet and she produced a camera and was going to take a picture of Tea's injured leg, Bakura stood up and said "do that and it's the last damn thing that you'll ever do!"

The woman jumped and nearly dropped her camera and just then Tea woke up and when she saw the camera she shouted "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" The door burst open and there stood Seto and he wasn't very happy.

The Police were with him and he told them "arrest that woman and charge her with breaking and entering and endangerment of Miss Gardner, I will be down later to sign the papers." The Police arrested the woman and took her to jail.

Bakura went over to Tea and he held her while she cried because her privacy had been violated and if those pictures had gotten out it could of destroyed her forever. She looked up into Bakura's eyes and whispered "thank you for being here." Bakura wiped her tears away and said "it's alright."

Seto shook hands with Bakura and asked "if he could wait outside for a minute?" Bakura nodded his head and went outside and left them alone. "Listen I'm making arrangements to have you transferred to the Estate and that way you won't have to deal with idiots like that woman."

Tea smiled at Seto and then she said "thank you for all that you've done for me." He then kissed her and for one she returned the kiss. Tea then whispered "we need to take it slowly and not rush into anything that neither of us are ready for."

Seto had tears in his eyes because at least she was willing to give their love another try and this time he wasn't going to screw it up like last time. When Seto left to talk to Doctor Johansson about having Tea transferred to the Estate, Bakura went back into the room and he and Tea talked till she fell back asleep.

Seto then went outside and personally thanked Bakura for being there when Tea needed someone and as he shook Bakura's hand, Bakura saw tears in Seto's eyes and Bakura said "no one will ever get near enough to ever harm that beautiful woman and a word to the wise, hurt her and you will have to deal with me and believe me you don't want to have to do that."

Seto smiled and told Bakura that he will never hurt Tea because she was the only good thing that was in his life and he'd rather cut his own throat then to ever make her cry." Then Bakura did something that ever surprised himself, he hugged Seto and then he was gone.

The next few days Seto with the help of his staff and a construction crew that he knew would keep all that they were doing a secret, they transformed the second floor into what resembled a Hospital floor and Tea was brought to the Estate in the dead of night so that no one would see what was going on.

When she was brought into the room and Seto laid her on the bed she thanked everyone who helped and they told her "you're very welcome."

Mokie was happy to have her here because Seto wouldn't allow him to come to the Hospital because he was afraid that someone might use him for leverage to get what information they wanted.

All of her friends were there the next day and she got to hold little Joshua for the first time. She told Mai that it was a good thing that he resembled her side rather Joey's and that made everyone laugh. Yami could tell that something was bothering her and one afternoon while he was visiting he asked her about it.

Tea smiled but a tear still fell down her face. "Tea what's wrong?" Yami asked her.

"The Doctor told me that I'd never be able to dance again, but he told me that I could teach dance and I don't know if I want to do that, I'm so confused." Tea told him.

Yami smiled at her and then he said "you need to give it time and I know that you will be able to decide what path you want to travel on."

Tea kissed his cheek and remarked "Yugi is one damn lucky guy to have you love him." Yami nodded that he agreed then he said "that is a two way street, and I have his love in return and I like the way that it feels." He visited for awhile longer then Tea yawned and he told her that he'd be back later.

Seto and Tea were talking when Doctor Johansson came and introduced a Doctor Henderson to her. "Doctor Henderson is an Orthopedic Specialist and he is the one who will be making your artificial leg." Doctor Johansson told her. We need to measure you and get the dimensions that Doctor Henderson will need. As Doctor Johansson started to lift the sheet, not wanting to cause her any embarrassment Seto was going to leave when Tea looked at him as if to beg that he stay and so he stood there beside her bed and held her hand.

When they were through Doctor Henderson told her that in three weeks they would have the first leg for her to get use to, but there would probably be several till they found the right one that wouldn't cause her any pain. He went on to explain that in the beginning she would be in lots of pain getting use to having this leg attached to her body and she'd have to get use to it. She would be going through lots of Physical Therapy so that she would be use to walking all over again. He asked if she had a questions and she said just one "I know that I'll never be able to dance like I use to but would I be able to eventually teach others to dance?" Doctor Henderson smiled at her and said "there are three ladies that I'd love for you to meet that are now teaching dancing, horse back riding and even teaching Physical Education in one of our Public Schools."

Tea thanked them both for being so patient with her and then she held out her arms and they both gave her a hug and she kissed their cheeks. When they left, Tea reached up and touched the side of Seto's face and whispered "thank you for staying, I was so terrified to hear what they said alone." Seto smiled down at her that then he leaned over and kissed her.

Please R&R.

Chapter Ten Coming Up... Tea learns to walk again...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Seto spend every second he could with Tea and she loved him for it, though there were times when he had to attend to business and be at Kaiba Corp and when he was he asked Yami, Bakura, Marik or even Joey if they could be with her.

The day that they were going to show Tea how to attach her artificial limb Yami was there and she had to endure pain like she had never felt before. He held her hand as she squeezed his so hard that his hand turned white but he didn't give a damn he just kept holding hers.

When they had her stand she wanted to scream but she did it. Doctor Henderson then told her that she would have to keep the leg on for at least three or four hours a day and she agreed.

When they showed her how to attach it to the harness that she wore around her waist. It wasn't so bad to have the therapist or Doctor help her, but one day she was having trouble and she was in tears when Seto came into the room. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

Tea looked like she was going to bolt out of the room. "This damn leg I can't get the damn thing attached to this damn harness." She sobbed.

Seto then bend down and pushed her dress higher to see how to do it and she was embarrassed because he could see her panties. Seto then got it attached and he pulled her dress back down and when he looked up at her she was beet red.

Seto touched the side of her face and whispered "there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Tea then said "that's easy for you to say, I didn't see your underwear now did I?"

Seto then playfully said "you can if you want to."

Tea hit him in his arm and then they both started laughing. Seto helped her to her feet and gave her the cane and she tried to walk a few steps.

With each step she would wince but kept trying. After about five minutes she asked "could you please help me to the chair so that I can sit down?"

Seto did as she asked and then he said "you're doing really great" and then he gave her a kiss.

Mokie walked in right then and he asked "do I have to stay here and chaperone the two of you?"

This made all three of them laugh and then Mokie said "it's great to see you laugh again." Tea motioned for Mokie to come over to where she was sitting and when he did, Tea kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being my friend." Tea whispered to him.

Soon Tea was walking without much difficulty at all and then one day she got up attached her limb and walked out into the hallway and she was crying because she did this on her own. Bakura found her there and thinking that something was wrong ran up and asked "are you alright?"

Tea smiled at him and said "I'm more the alright, I'm great. This is the first time I've done this on my own and it feels good to be able to walk again."

Bakura smiled and gave her a hug and she kissed his cheek. "If it weren't for all of you being here to support me through all of this, well I don't think I could of done any of this." Tea told him.

Seto came walking up when he heard what she told Bakura and he was equally proud to be able to call him and he others his friends. "Hey, what are you doing with my lady?" Seto jokingly said.

Bakura smiled and put his arm around her waist and then he said "whisking her away to parts unknown." This caused Tea to laugh so hard that she had tears in her eyes. "I love both of you." She said.

Since Seto was there, Bakura excused himself and said "need anything else just call." And then he was gone.

Tea smiled at Seto and held out her hand and they went outside for a walk. Tea couldn't remember being this happy in a very long time. She could walk and she was surrounded by all of her friends. What more could a girl want?

They walked slowly so that she could get used to her new limb and every once in a while they would stop to let her rest. Then Seto said "how about having a party this weekend?"

Tea got misty eyed and she said "can we, that would be so great."

Seto then stopped and held her and as he leaned down to kiss her he almost expected her to object, but she didn't and they had their first real kiss, and boy was it something.

Please R&R.

Chapter Eleven Coming Up.. Tea dances at the party...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Seto asked around and found out that Joey, Ryou, Yugi and Malik all played instruments and were trying to start a band. He asked Joey if they would like to play at the party that he was throwing for Tea? Joey told him "damn straight we would and thanks for asking."

While Seto was getting things ready for the party, Tea asked Mai "if she knew anyone of the guys could dance?

Mai smiled and said "Bakura or Marik were the best that she knew of." "Who did you say could dance?" Tea asked.

Mai laughed out loud and then she said "you heard me, why are you asking for?"

Tea told her about the party and how she'd love to be able to dance with Seto, but she needed someone to help her learn how to dance again with her new leg."

Mai then said "I'll talk to both Bakura and Marik and then I'll call and let you know what they say."

Tea thanked her and then she went to lay down and rest for awhile.

Bakura was surprise when Mai called him, but when she told him why then he told her "I'll talk to Marik and between the two of us we'll be able to get her dancing in no time."

One afternoon while Seto was at Kaiba Corp, Bakura and Marik came over to the Manor and they asked to see Tea. So then the three of them went to the Ball Room and Marik put on some music and Bakura took Tea's hand and carefully not to tire her out, they began dancing. Mokie being nosy he spied on them and he had tears in his eyes when he saw how the two Yami's were helping Tea dance again. He left them alone and made sure that Seto never found out.

The day of the Party, Tea was outside in the garden when Mokie came and asked if he could sit down? Tea smiled at him and they spent the time talking about things and when he told her about how he spied on what she was doing the other day he thought that it was really great what Bakura and Marik did for her. "Please don't let Seto know because I want to surprise him by asking him to dance." She told Mokie.

Joey had shown Seto a list of songs that he and the others could play and Seto approved of all of them. Now all he had to do was get dressed and go get Tea and the party could begin.

Everyone was having a great time. They were all dancing and talking and when Tea went over and asked Joey "could you play a slow song?" Joey smiled at her and told her that they would. Then Tea went over to Seto and held out her hand and asked "will you dance with me?" Seto smiled and took her hand and they went out onto the floor and Joey and the others started playing and Joey began to sing. It was the words to a Poem that he wrote to Mai.

Beautiful lady in my arms, the one that loves only me

I've dreamed of this moment forever and now it's really here

The two of us alone in the world where no one can touch us

You are the one who came into my life and save me from myself

It is your love that brought me back from the edge of nowhere

So lay your head on my shoulder and close your eyes

I will hold you in my arms and together we will find the love that we both need

Beautiful lady in my arms tonight, the one that makes me smile

I will always love you and keep you safe.

As Joey sang the words, Tea and Seto were dancing and he listened to the words of the song, and he knew right then and there that he wanted that kind of love with Tea. It was beautiful to see them together locked in their own world a world made just for lovers. Soon everyone joined them and Mai went over and stood by Joey as he sang the words to her. Tea looked into Seto's eyes she smiled at him. "I love you" he whispered to her and as he kissed her she knew right then and there that he was the one for her. Seto had become the man whom she had been looking for all of her life. They held each other close and it was like they were the only ones in the room.

When the song ended, they stood there just holding each other and then they realized that the music had stopped and Seto picked her up in his arms and carried her back to where they were sitting. Tea looked at Joey who was hold Mai in his arms and Tea wanted what they had. A love that could endure anything that life could throw at them. Could she possibly find that kind of love with Seto?

Please R&R.

Chapter Twelve Coming Up.. Dreams do come true..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Everyone had a great time there was lots of laughter and just spending time with each other. Tea danced with everyone and by the time the party was over, she was so tired that she just sat on the couch and closed her eyes. All of a sudden she felt herself being lifted and when she opened her eyes there was Seto and he carried her upstairs to her room.

When he opened her door and laid her on the bed and he sat down next to her. "Did you have a good time?" He asked her. Tea smiled and touched the side of his face and she told him "it was really great to see all of them again and being able to dance again." Seto kissed her cheek and started to get up when she winced. "Leg bothering you?" Seto asked.

Tea nodded and then he lifted her skirt and he undid the her leg and helped remove it. When he got it off he saw how red and swollen it was and he got the lotion and started to rub her leg and she moaned and laid back and enjoyed it. When he was done he looked at her and Tea was sound asleep. Seto smiled and covered her with the sheet and quietly left the room.

In time Tea's leg got better and it didn't bother her to have to walk with it on and she was becoming bored and one day she asked "do you think that there might be an abandoned building that I can buy and turn into a school of dance. I want to call it Tea's Dance School."

Seto said that he would look into it for her and what she didn't know was that he and all of the others had already found a place and had it renovated and had all the things that any person would need in order to teach dance. The day it was done, Seto asked "if she would go for a ride with him" and she said "that she would." He then "told her to close her eyes because there was a surprise that he wanted her to see."

He pulled the car in front of the building with the big sign saying Tea's Dance School. Seto then got out and told her to keep her eyes shut and he helped her out of the car and then with all of their friends standing there he told her to open her eyes. Tea nearly fainted when she saw what it was. She was crying tears of joy as she saw all of them and when Yugi told "her that this was their way of saying we love and believe in you."

Seto handed her the keys and told her to open her new dance school and when she walked inside she was shocked. There was everything that she would need to teach any type of dance and she turned around and with tears running down her face she said "thank all of you for this." They celebrated her new beginning and as they laughed and cried she realized just how much she loved the man standing beside her.

Joey nodded his head and Tea didn't know what was going on, but she was about to find out. Seto stood there in front of her and then he reached into his pocket and got down on one knee and she said "Tea Gardner will you make me the happiest man on earth by saying that you'll marry me?"

Tea had tears running down her face as she looked into his eyes and she said "yes, I'll marry you." Seto then slipped the most beautiful ring on her finger and everyone erupted in cheers. Mokie then walked over to them and as he wiped the tears from his face he said "welcome home."

Tea opened her dance studio and it was a great success and in about three years she became pregnant with their first of five children. She and Seto were so happy together and he proved to her everyday that she was the most important lady in his life.

THE END...

A/N: I want to thank Tomboy601, musafa, loverskeeper, Nightfall2525 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
